enclaveofthejedifandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Shard
Rumors Rumours of a scientist working on Nar Shaddaa have surfaced. No more than a name has been found at this time. Unknown Information Octimus started out in Imperial Research and Development (R&D), and he worked there for many years. The Imperials took him on because he was on the most brilliant of his class and of his age. He really only wanted a place to work on his own in peace, but they wanted him to work on their projects. With the promise of his own lab, his own rules, with only needing to agree to work on Imperial projects “''if and when they ever pop up” ''Octimus jumped on the opportunity.'' After awhile he realized that the Imperials were purposely keeping him busy on their projects so he had no time for his own, and that just didn't work for him. So, with his skills and knowledge of the Imperials, he slipped right out of view, and slipped right in to the Republic. At first he worked in a pharmacy lab, wanting to help people, but his face and name were already known, and while some Republic organizations were willing to take in defectors, not many were willing to buy from them, so Octimus' last option was to go somewhere that was not owned by the Republic or the Empire, and he decided upon Nar Shaddaa, a place owned by the Hutts. There was no playing the Imperial Scientist or the Republic Pharmacist on the Smuggler's moon, so he put his knowledge and skills of both factions in his mind to use best way he could, he decided to blend in and join the world of spice. Octimus decided to join a gang named the Blind Vipers. They were a smaller Nar Shaddaa gang, large enough to be an annoyance, but no where near as large as gangs like Black Sun on Coruscant. He thought if he could learn while with them, he could eventually move on to bigger and better gangs. It was this gang who gave him his first nickname; “Slip” based off of his incredible ability to slip out of the Empire, then right into the Republic, then eventually into Hutt space without being traced, or followed. While in this gang, he met a young woman who only gave him a fake name, they decided to become allies, 'friends' was still too strong and awkward of a word to use at that point, but they got to know each other, learned a bit of each others stories, what they were willing to share. Then, many years later, it was there, in the Blind Vipers grungy hideout that Slip (Octimus) witnessed Suki'shi, under a fake name, decide to step up and take over the gang. The leader, the second in command, and any high ranking members had already been killed by enemy gangs in an attempt to bring the Blind Vipers to their knees. The gang itself was struggling to get back on it's feet, it was a perfect opportunity to take over the gang and rename it Ays (Ice) Devils. Under the leadership of Suki'shi, Slip watched as she brought structure and purpose to the gang, and a lot of credits. With Suki'shi's design, and Slip's knowledge of chemistry and medicine, the two began working on their very own brand of spice. Slip took methods he knew the Imperials used to make captives more docile, and the methods the Republic used to help citizens and the military endure pain, among others, he combined them, and created a drug so powerful with it's euphoric sensations that it would leave the consumer completely on their rear, out of their mind with the most intense, and addictive pleasure they have ever felt in their life. It was named Black Ays, and with that, Slip finally gave Suki'shi her own nickname, and told her she would be his Ays Queen. It was during the final days of creation, when they were testing the last batch of alterations and changes, that there had been a horrible explosion in one of the labs. This, of course, was not Slip's fault, he would never be so careless, but one of the brutes of the gang had decided to offer 'help' and it left Slip scarred for life. He had managed to turn his head, but the blast still caught him, it took away the use of his right eye, and had burned his right hand so badly that the nerves were irreversibly damaged. Medicine and med droids managed to save his hand, allow him to keep using it without replacing it, but his sense of touch in it was forever gone. In the same explosion, the heat had melted some of the spice right into the glass it was being held in, and when the glass shattered, a large shard of it went into Slip's right eye, and cut in deeper as his body was blasted back. The option to remove the shard was completely off the table, as it would have required to go beneath the skull to get it out. This, however, meant a very pure, and very generous amount of Black Aye was permanently stuck inside of him able to effect him constantly and without an end, the Ays Queen had special gear made for him that would connect to his system, making the effects of the Black Ays more bearable.